Demigod Wizards
by Tempest Cain
Summary: Percy Jackson thought his life became normal after he was claimed as a demigod. Percy Jackson is a demigod with the powers of a wizard. Dive into the Philosopher's Stone but prepare for chaos because Percy Jackson is changing Potter history as we know it.
1. What's a Wizard?

Hello readers. This story is an AU and they are still demigods and Luke was never evil. Oh, and Thalia is not a Hunter. Percy and Annabeth are 11, Thalia is 12 and Luke is 13. This is the one and only disclaimer that I will insert into this story: **I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BELONG SOLELY TO J.K ROWLING AND RICK RIORDAN BECAUSE WHY WOULD THEY BE ON FANFICTION?** Anyway, thank you for clicking onto this story because you were interested because my stories don't even get that much reviews or readers. Other than my ongoing story The Heroes in Chains of course. Enjoy this story that combines the intellectual genius of two of my favorite authors of all time.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: What's a Wizard?<strong>

Latin music blared through speakers in Chiron's office in the Big House. Chiron hummed along as he removed the curlers from his tail. He became aware that someone was standing behind him. Cautiously, he turned around. A tall wizard in purple robes stood there. He wore half-moon spectacles and his eyes were twinkling.

"Albus Dumbledore." said Chiron.

"Hello Chiron. You've got a wizard who just became of age.." replied Dumbledore.

"Who is it?"

"Percy Jackson."

"I've had a feeling for a time now. Anything new in England?"

"Ahh, I 've grown rather fond of a Muggle sweet. It's called sherbet lemon. Would you like some?" Dumbledore took some sherbet lemons out of his pocket and began to unstick some. He handed one to Chiron.

Chiron reluctantly took it and sucked on it. "It tastes interesting. Will you stay around for when I tell them?"

"I'm sorry, I have some business to take care to. Cheerio." Dumbledore turned on the spot and vanished with a loud CRACK.

Chiron stuck his head out of the window and called for Grover.

Grover approached him.

"I need you to get Percy. It is very important."

********************************************************************Pagebreak!***********************************************************************

Luke, Thalia, Annabeth and Percy were hanging out by the lake. Percy and Luke were holding rubber swords that washed up on the beach.

"Choose your opponent!" shouted Luke.

"Luke Castellan, I choose you!" Percy pointed his sword at Luke.

"Percy Jackson, I enjoy challenges." Luke got into a fight stance.

Percy lunged forward with the rubber sword. Luke side-stepped him and countered with a swipe to him leg. Percy jumped and landed on Luke's sword. Luke pulled hard and Percy fell on his butt in the sand. Annabeth and Thalia were laughing hysterically. Percy stood up and brushed sand of his butt. He attacked Luke again and managed to disarm him. It was as if the sword just flew out of his hands.

"I have no idea what I just did."

Luke, Thalia and Annabeth exchanged glances.

"Percy!" bleated a familiar goat boy.

Percy looked to where the voice came from. Grover was running. He tripped over his hooves and fell face first into the dirt. Percy laughed and helped Grover get up.

"What's up G-man?" he asked.

"Chiron wants to see you."

"Well, ok then. Bye." Percy waved goodbye to Thalia, Luke and Annabeth and walked off to the Big House.

Luke, Annabeth and Thalia turned to Grover. "Do you know why Chiron wanted to see him?" asked Thalia.

Grover shook his head. "Nope. Do you know?"

"Sorry, we can't tell you." said Annabeth.

"Unless Percy tells you himself. Or Chiron." mused Luke.

********************************************************************Pagebreak!***********************************************************************

Percy pushed open the door to Chiron's office. "You wanted me sir?"

Chiron's tail swished. "Yes, Percy. I have important news to tell you. You are not a normal demigod."

Percy felt a sense of deja vu. Last time Chiron told him that phrase, Chiron meant that he was not a normal human. _I wonder what he'll tell me now?_ he thought.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Percy, please sit." Chiron gestured toward an armchair.

Percy walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Do you believe in wizards?"

"No." Percy scoffed.

"Just like the gods, they are real."

"How come I've never seen any before?"

"They live another part of the world. England."

"What does that have to do with me not being normal?"

"There are some demigods who are born with magical abilities. They can come from a Muggle and a God or a Witch/Wizard and a god."

Percy was confused. "What's a Muggle?"

"That is the wizard term for a non magical being."

"Oh. But where do my kind go?"

"Demigods with magical abilities are educated at schools for magic. The one that accepts demigods is the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I happen to be very good friends with the Headmaster."

"I see. So when do I go?"

"You need to buy supplies of course. I suggest you bring a bag with you."

"Can I Iris-Message my mother first?"

"Of course you may. Use this." Chiron led Percy to a room inside the Big House. All that was in the room was a glass pyramid. Chiron flicked a switch and a beam of light shot out of the wall and hit the pyramid. A rainbow shot out of the other end.

"Thank you Chiron."

Chiron walked out of the room to give Percy privacy.

Percy walked over to the rainbow. "O Goddess, accept my offering. Show me Sally Jackson." He threw a drachma into the rainbow and watched as his mother slowly came into focus. She was at their apartment hanging up a blue banner that said: "Happy 11th Birthday Percy" Percy slapped himself. He forgot his birthday was today.

"Mom." he said.

Sally turned around. "Oh Percy, this was supposed to be a surprise!"

"I'm sorry. Something's come up at Camp."

Sally's expression grew worried. "Are you OK? Did a monster attack?"

"No mom, I'm fine." Sally relaxed.

"I want to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"Have you been keeping a secret from me? Something involving magic?"

Sally immediately looked guilty. "Yes Percy, how did you find out?"

"Chiron told me today. He said that I was a wizard."

Sally clapped her hands together. "I knew it! Poseidon! He's a wizard!"

Poseidon sidled into view. "Hello son."

"Hello father. What are you doing here?"

"I was helping Sally put up the decorations for your birthday."

"Did you know about me being a wizard?"

"Yes, but Zeus made me swear not to tell. Sorry Sally." Poseidon looked at her.

"Mom, if wizards exist, do they have their own kind of money like how the Greeks have drachmas?"

"Percy, the key I gave on your 9th birthday. Do you still have it?"

"Yes mom, but why are you asking me now?"

"That is the key to the family safe in London. I've been saving up ever since you were born."

"Thanks mom, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm sure someone will explain. Go now Percy, I think we've kept Chiron waiting long enough."

"Bye." Percy broke the connection.

He left the room, wondering who was going with him to London and how he was going to get there.

* * *

><p>How do ya find the story so far? Tell me. I need to know what you think. Oh and, Percy will meet Harry at King's Cross station on September 1.<p> 


	2. I meet a Tyson sized man

**Thanks to the people who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story! Y'all are getting some Butterbeer. I love you all! Here is the next chapter! Do forgive me for not updating in a while...I've hit so many blocks with this story...Hope you like it! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I meet a Tyson-sized man<strong>

Chiron was waiting for Percy outside the rainbow room.

"Percy, there is no need for you to get your things, Annabeth volunteered to bring them up for you."

Percy walked over to where his bag was and opened it. Annabeth had packed him some ambrosia and nectar. At the bottom was a small package. Percy opened the package and resting in his palm was a small owl charm. He looped it onto his camp necklace. Percy zipped his bag shut and joined Chiron.

"So how do I get to London?" he asked.

Chiron pushed open the door to his office. On the wall was a painting he had never noticed before. It was a ceiling to floor painting of a strawberry field. It looked so real, Percy could reach out and touch it. Chiron gestured to the painting. "This is a portal to London. You will meet an escort on the other side. Go along now."

Percy took a deep breath and walked into the painting. Everything was white. He looked back over his shoulder. Chiron's office was a rectangular picture that was slowly shrinking. Ahead of him was the painting of the strawberry field, getting larger and larger. Percy closed his eyes, bracing himself for impact. When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a strawberry field. It smelled just like the ones at camp. It looked so normal but he knew that it wasn't. Percy threw a stick into the space behind him. It rippled and the stick vanished.

_Meanwhile in Chiron's office..._

Chiron had just turned to leave, when a stick hit him on the back of the head. "Ouch." he said, rubbing the lump that was slowly growing there.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Percy continued on exploring the strawberry field, when he bumped into a Tyson-sized man.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't see yer there." said the giant, smiling down at him. "The name's Rubeus Hagrid, but most people call me Hagrid."

"Um...hi I'm Percy Jackson." he replied.

"So yeh must be the new wizard I was sent ter pick up!" said Hagrid.

"Yes, yes I am." Percy walked with Hagrid to the edge of the field. "Where are you going to take me?"

"To Diagon Alley!"

"What's Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yeah, I fergot yeh were a new one. C'mon." Hagrid led Percy through the busy streets of London.

"We are goin ter that place." Hagrid pointed to a run down looking pub near the end of the street. Percy noticed that the mortals were just walking by the building, without noticing it at all. He had to concentrate a little to be able to see through the Mist, as it was so strong around the pub.

Hagrid nudged Percy inside and led him to a brick wall behind the pub. There was a trash can in the corner. Hagrid pulled a pink umbrella out of his pocket and began to tap some bricks.

"Step back please." The brick that Hagrid last tapped wriggled and then the other bricks began wriggling too. Percy watched as an archway began appearing on the wall where the bricks were. It led into a busy street where people in cloaks were running around, clutching shopping bags to their chests and vendors on the side of the streets announcing their sales.

"Dragon Scales! Eleven Sickles an ounce!"

"The Nimbus Two Thousand! One of the fastest brooms in the world!"

"Get your _Daily Prophet_!"

"All Hogwarts students over here for your books!"

Hagrid led Percy past the stores toward a large building. In fancy gold letters, it said GRINGOTTS over the entrance.

Percy saw writing on the side, but his dyslexia prevented him from reading it.

Two wizards at the entrance pulled the door open for them and Percy stepped into a large room with marble floors and crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Everything seemed normal to him except for the fact that there were goblins walking around, some weighing gigantic diamonds fit for the gods.

Hagrid saw the awe on his face and chuckled. "Everyone's like tha' when they firs' set foot in ter Gringotts."

They approached a tall desk and Hagrid rang a bell. In a flash, a goblin's face was peering over the edge.

"Yes?"

"I'd like ter visit this boy's vault."

The goblin looked at Percy. "Name please."

"Percy Jackson."

"Do you have your key?"

Percy remembered the key that his mother gave him. He took it out of his shirt. "This key?"

The goblin gave him a look that clearly said _Are you stupid? _"Yes." Another goblin came running up to the desk.

"Griphook will bring you to your vaults."

Hagrid nodded at Percy and they both followed Griphook through some doors.

Percy held his his breath. He had entered a vast cavern. There was barely any light and the only light came from torches mounted on the walls. There was a single mine cart in front of him and it rested on a railroad track. Percy squinted into the gloom. He could see a whole network of tracks twisting around the place.

"Hagrid, are we underground?" he asked.

"Jus' get in ter the cart Percy." said Hagrid, from the mine cart that appeared in front of him.

Percy reluctantly climbed in.

"Hold on tight." said Griphook, then he pushed a lever forward.

The mine cart took off with speed that could surpass a centaur running at full speed. Percy gripped onto the sides and felt the wind whipping his hair. He looked at Hagrid and noticed he was turning green.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, 's alrigh. I jus' hate these carts. Make me sick." Hagrid stayed quiet after that.

The cart began to slow down. Griphook climbed out of the cart and walked over to the safe. "Key please."

Percy handed over the key. Griphook inserted the key into a keyhole at goblin height.

The door swung open. It was a large vault, about the size of his cabin. There were piles of coins. Big gold coins stacked up on one side, columns of silver coins in the middle and piles of little bronze coins on the other side.

"Wow." Percy was breathless. If Smelly Gabe were still here and saw all this, he'd take it away in the blink of an eye.

Hagrid grinned. "Gold ones are Galleons, silver ones are Sickles and the little bronze ones are called Knuts. It's 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon."

He helped Percy pile some into a leather bag. "Alrigh', let's go get the res' of yer things."

Percy watched as his vault door swung shut and climbed back into the mine cart.

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

Percy almost knelt down and kissed the ground when they went outside Gringotts because he got tired of the darkness of the mine.

"Where to now, Hagrid?" Percy asked, pocketing the bag of money.

Hagrid looked at his map. "Why don't yeh head over to Madame Malkin's for yer robes firs' and I'll meet you at Ollivanders. I need ter go to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up. Hate 'em Gringotts carts." He handed Percy the map and walked away.

Percy sighed and walked to Madame Malkin's. She was busy with a girl, about Percy's age. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Madame Malkin looked over at Percy when he walked in.

"Hogwarts too?"

He nodded.

"Come along then." She led Percy over to a stool. "Be a dear and stand on that will you?"

Percy knew not to argue and stood on the stool. He looked at the girl and noticed that she was looking at him.

"You don't sound like you're from here." she said.

"Well, I'm not. I'm from New York." he replied, trying not to move.

She smiled. "I almost forgot to introduce myself. Hermione Granger. And you are?"

"Percy Jackson. Do you know anything about wizards and witches?"

"Not really. I'm Muggle-born so I'm as new to magic as you are. But I've read some of the books we need this year and find it really fascinating."

Percy found himself smiling at her similarity to Annabeth. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"Why are you smiling? Do I have something in my teeth?"

He shook his head. "No, you just act so much like my friend."

"Oh, alright then," Hermione got down from the stool. "I need to go buy the rest of my things. See you in Hogwarts!" She turned and walked casually out the door.

Madame Malkin handed him his robes. "Off you go. I've got more students to measure."

Percy checked his map and navigated the busy streets of Diagon Alley. He found himself standing outside an old building with wands in the display window. He was busy peering into the depths of the murky glass when he heard Hagrid shouting.

"Percy! Yeh've found yer way! Good. Let's get inside before it gets too crowded over here." Hagrid put his hand on Percy's shoulder and steered him inside.

The store was musty and dark. Almost everything in there was made of wood. Percy approached a counter made of a dark brown wood. There was a bell sitting on the counter, as if waiting for him to press it. Percy gave it a light tap.

"Hello."

Percy jumped. He looked to his right and saw an man with silvery hair and a mad look in his eye standing next to a shelf of boxes. "Um...hi."

The man moved to the counter and peered at Percy. "Come for your wand?"

Percy gave a nod.

The man clapped his hands together. "Brilliant. Hold out your wand arm please."

"My what?"

"Yer wand arm. The arm tha' yeh use ter write." said Hagrid.

Percy held out his right arm. A measuring tape began to measure it while the man walked back and forth amongst the boxes, searching for something.

"I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

"Just call me Mr. Ollivander." he said, pulling a dark green box from the shelf. "Ebony and unicorn hair, 12 and a half inches, slightly bendy."

Percy held the wand. "Uhhh what do I do now?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled. "Give it a little wave."

Percy waved the wand and nothing happened.

"Try this. Sycamore with phoenix feather, eleven inches, springy."

The second Percy touched the wand, he felt warmth flood through him. He waved the wand a little and the boxes of wands began flying off the shelves.

Mr. Ollivander clapped his hands. "Excellent! That would be 7 galleons please."

Percy handed over the money and left the store with Hagrid. "I took the courtesy of buyin yeh yer books, so I'll be seein yeh on the firs' of September."

Hagrid and Percy went back to the field and Percy stepped through the portal (which took a while to find).

Percy found himself in Chiron's office again, where he found a strange sight waiting for him.

* * *

><p>Ta daaa! End of le chapter!<p>

I'm leaving the sight for you guys to guess. Ooh I love guessing :D


End file.
